ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hantilen Broyté Londers
AKA | image = Hens Londers.png | gender = Male | birth = | death = | race = Orc | spouse = }} Hantilen Broyté Londers ( ) - better known by his shorter name Hens Londers ( ) - born Guŕuq Brutti (IPA: [kʊɾɔɢ‿bʁʊtʰːɪ]), was an Orcish-Etrandish cartographer, chronicler and historian. He was described as a walking defiance to Orcish stereotypes - he civilized, not aggressive at all, maybe even somewhat timid and shy. Due to his rather shy nature, he was unwilling to meet people personally, heavily preferring communicating via letters instead. Early Life Guŕuq Brutti was born on , as a member of the Kro'm clan in Brutang. When he was just seven years old, Bru'k raiders captured and enslaved him. Just months after his capture, he has changed owners - Hro'z raiders took him, along with a good chunk of Bru'k warriors, and handed them over to Goblin slavers, who in turn travelled to Etrand and sold all of them at the slave markets. Guŕuq himself was sold to Marius Londers, an Etrandish nobleman who owned land near the Crystal Bleak Monastery - he became a household slave, a butler of sorts. Uncharacteristic of slaves, he was taught how to read and write by his captors, mainly for the convenience of knowing how to read instructions written by his owner. As a slave, he was not allowed to have his own name - he was forced to accept his new name, Hantilen. Hantilen remained a manservant at the Londers estate until , when he old owner died, and the new owner - who knew him personally from childhood - freed him from slavery and sent him to the Royal Academy of Grandfolk to study stewardship, so he could return to the estate and manage it. Being freed, he took the last name of his former owners, Londers, and a corruption of his original family name as his middle name, Broyté. Additionally, Hantilen also learned history, cartography and literature. He became aquinted with logistics as well, which was deemed important for managing an estate's economics. After studying for four years, Hantilen returned to the Londers estate, to manage it until . During that time, he has grown very fond of maps, cartography and history. From the money he earned, he hired tutors to better teach him at those subjects he liked. In , he "paid for his freedom" again, handing over a good sum of money to his former employer to be relieved from his duties. Soon, he would be hired by someone else. In the royal court Under King Bryant Not too long after he left the Londers estate, he was hired by King Bryant to keep records of what was going on during his reign, and to draw an accurate map of the Kingdom of Etrand. Under King Cairbré In , King Bryant died, leaving Cairbré to rule Etrand. Hantilen remained in the royal court. Retirement and death In , King Cairbré died. Hantilen would remain in the royal court for three more years, before he decided to retire. King Calhoun I of Etrand granted him a good deal of pension, and a modest-yet-nice house that was considered cozy and attractive by Hantilen. Hantilen was officially relieved from his duties in . Hantilen died in . Category:Orcs